Mrried life and all the Trimmings
by ThetaStigma
Summary: Mr and Mrs Darcy arrive home at Pemberley and have a great deal of stress from members of the family. There was bound to be some ups and downs in the marrige but peoople get in the way.


Married Life and All The Trimmings

Chapter 1- Pemberley

The newly married Mr and Mrs Darcy arrived at Pemberley estate after spending the first week of their marriage at Netherfeild. Georgiana had arrived back at Pemberley the previous day. The stylish carriage drawn by four pure grey horses pulled up right out side the huge doors of Pemberley.

When the carriage door was opened and the steps folded down Mr Darcy stepped out and elegantly placed out a hand. Then from with in the carriage came a gloved hand and was gently placed on it. The out stepped Mrs Elizabeth Darcy.

The carriage drove off as Elizabeth and Mr Darcy walked up the steps to the huge doors. Elizabeth stopped her husband just as he was about to open the door.

"Mr Darcy" Elizabeth said in an apprehension tone.

"Yes Mrs Darcy." Mr Darcy said turning to his wife.

"Well I have met Lady Catherine De Burge and…and what if she does not approve of our marriage. Because it was quite clear when she came to Longbourn she made it quite clear that I was not to marry you on any accord. So why should it be different now?"

Mr Darcy gave Elizabeth a stern but concerned look.

"Elizabeth it will be fine. Don't worry. If Lady Catherine does come then if she does any thing to offend you or upset you or if she does any thing that I disapprove of; then she will leave immediately. Ok"

Elizabeth nodded and they proceeded into the house. Elizabeth's things were already being taken into the master bedroom. Georgiana came through from the library with her head in a book; that was until she saw her brother and sister in law standing at the doors.

"Brother, Elizabeth how wonderful it is to see you I hope you trip was pleasant?"

"Oh yes it was quite delightful. I trust your journey was all right from Netherfeild. " It was not Mr Darcy who replied to Georgiana but Elizabeth. Georgiana nodded in acknowledgement and carried onto her chamber to read.

"Fitzwilliam would you like to take a turn about the garden before tea? Would that be all right with you? For I must say this is what made me reflect on what I said to you in Kent."

"Why Elizabeth there would be nothing that I would like better and would delight me more than to take a turn around the garden with you."

Mr and Mrs Darcy walked towards the grounds arm in arm.

On returning from their walk Mr Darcy took his wife to the library. Where laid out on the table was:

One large box

One small box and

One small this box. All of which were wrapped up in paper.

"My dear Elizabeth these are for you."

"But Fitzwilliam you should not have brought me anything. I did not marry you for your money. I married you more however for love. I promised that nothing but the deepest love would induce me into matrimony and that is what I have the deepest love."

Mr Darcy ignored the protest that had been made and ushered Elizabeth towards the boxes. She stopped abruptly at the table and went for the large box. Inside it contained a pure white gown with intricate embroidery on the bodice and on the hem of the dress. Elizabeth stared at Mr Darcy in disbelief but all he could do was smile.

Mr Darcy ushered Elizabeth towards the second box. In the box was a pair of white shoes with the same embroidery as her dress. When Elizabeth opened the final box, She looked in amazement of what was contained inside.

After tea Mr Darcy, Elizabeth and Georgiana retired to the library. Mr Darcy had not let her take her gift outside in fear of her losing it or some other horrible thing happened. Elizabeth had the dress and shoes took up to her room but kept the small box down in the library to show Georgiana.

"Georgiana come and look at what you Brother brought me along with the dress and shoes."

Georgiana walked over to where Elizabeth was sat and looked in awe and amazement at what the box contained.

"Brother how did you afford such things? It is truly a wonderful gift and so beautiful."

The small box contained a necklace-a chocker to be precise. However this chocker was enriched with diamonds and sapphires all flowing down her neck.

When Georgiana looked at Mr Darcy all he could do was smile.

Supper was served in the drawing room. As the three of them were walking down the corridor to the drawing room Elizabeth tripped. She started to fall but luckily Mr Darcy was on hand to catch her in his arms.

After supper Georgiana bid Mr Darcy and Elizabeth good night and went to bed early. This left Elizabeth alone with Mr Darcy and it seemed a prime opportunity to ask him what she wanted.

"Fitzwilliam"

"Yes Elizabeth" Mr Darcy said looking up from his book.

"I have something to ask of you."

"Carry on."

"Well Fitzwilliam I was wondering whether we could hold a ball, here at Pemberley? I thought it would be wonderful to do so; what do you say?"

Mr Darcy stared deep into the heart of the roaring fire, as he contemplated the idea of this.

"Why not if you want to hold a ball, then we shall have a ball. The best ball the world has ever seen and you my dear Elizabeth shall be the star of the ball."

Elizabeth and Mr Darcy retired to their bedchamber. For them it was their first night together in their proper marital bed.


End file.
